Marco is back
by NaxCa
Summary: Marco comes back after sixteen years but he seams different so what happens and why else he seem so close to hekapok. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm fixing the story just so you know this takes place after Marco gets his scissors in star vs the forces of evil enjoy.

* * *

A blond haired girl runs into Marco's room and finds an orange portal. "Marco please tell me you didn't go in there." She said to herself.  
Star walked into the portal to find an castle.

"Ok" she said aloud "this is so cool."  
She herd a noise and hid in a corner and saw the doors open.  
She noticed there was someone else in the room.  
"I finally found you." The new voice said "it took sixteen years, Almost dying several dozen times, and a scholarship in ancient runs to translate some randome ancient texts to find the real you. But I finally did it." The new voice finished "Not bad for a human." She herd the other voice say 'wait I recognise that voice... Hekapoo!' Star thought to herself after recognizing her voice.

"Now this is the part were you blow out my flame." Star changed positions slightly to see Hekapoo and a man in a red hood. The man leaned forward and blew out her flame.

"Well," hekapoo starts "looks like you finally deserve these." She handed the man a set of dementional scissors. The man turned to a position where he wasn't facing stars direction, and removed his hood. He lifted the scissors above his head with one arm admiring them.

Just then star sneezed and the man turned around and looked directly at her.  
With a shocked look on his face he said "star is that you?"  
"Oh I forgot to mention time moves differently here so all your friends and family haven't aged." Hekapoo stated. "How do you now my name?" Star asked the man looking in his eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked she gave him a blank stare. "It's me marco."

She looked at his eyes "marco." She whispered in did belief.  
Than it hit her what he said her eyes opened wide.  
"WHAT." She screamed In his ear causing him to drop turned around from a stunned star well H-poo its been good take care of nachoes and yourself bye." He opened a portal and walked through hearing her screen in a loud voice. "DON'T CALL ME THAT."

All the sudden they were in Marcos room and star saw a flash of light and saw a fourteen year old marco. "Ok star you cannot please not tell anyone what you just saw." He demanded "Yes sir." She said in a joking manner causing her to smile. "Well I am beat so tell everyone I am asleep and thanks." He said, he then laid down and passed out. So star went down stares and did just that.

That night Janna got into there house and took some nachos Marco had made that morning.  
She herd a creek from the door upstairs and hid.  
She saw a big man in his thirties walk down stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a new container of orange juice opened the bottle and downed the hole thing without a looked at him from her hiding place and gasped causing him to freeze and turn around and pulled a scissor out of nowhere that's when she really got a good look at him he was shirtless with a pair of sweat pants.

"Show yourself and face the wrath of the protector of this house." He demanded She then saw his face his eyes were closed ,but he turned and looked directly at hiding spot." With a smile on her face she stepped into his view "Hey." She said in a small voice "Janna oh shit." She then finished with "Dame Marco you look sexy."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this send comments and I'll tell him if you liked it or not.

Till next time NaxCa out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's been a while but I'm back to make another chapter for this fic. Its been over a year since I last worked on this so I've changed my writing style a bit so please enjoy.**

* * *

Its has been a day since I've been found out by Janna ,and even though I was worried it would be a mistake she has been totally cool about the whole thing and hasn't told star. The longer I see the two together makes me feel surprisingly less worried about the whole thing.

I turned my head as I looked toward the window and see a bright yellow bus stop in front of our house and then leave a minute later. I looked at the clock and I heard a gasp. "We missed the bus, Janna, Marco come on lets go!"

I looked at her before I realized what her sentence had ment. It has been like twenty or more years since I went to school ,but that was in my aged body. I felt star tug my arm before she shouted "Laser Puppy Slead!" And just like that their were about thirty puppies and three sleds. I felt a little decided at first ,but then I remembered that the pups couldn't move as fast as nachos.

"What are you waiting for Marco lets go!" Shouted Star as she and Janna sped of down the road following the bus to school it was a few moments after they left that I began to actually follow.

As I zoomed down the road I felt bad for the poor little pups. Having to carry both a person and a sled at such a young age must be cruel. I got of the sled the second I made it to the school building ,and removed the dogs from the sled ,and sent them back home. I sighed as I walked into the hall were I used to go to school day in ,day out. Without a care in the world about other planets ,space princesses ,and a living dragon bike that I miss dearly.

Janna noticed I looked lost ,and said, "Come on Marco were gonna be late for class." She grabbed my arm, pulled me in class ,and thrust me in my old seat before the teacher walked in. When the teacher walked in she stood in front of the chalk board before she said, "Students I have an announcement we as of today have a new student with us." She turned and opened the door and told the new student to come in.

"Class this is the new student Helena please welcome her." 'Helena' stood in front of the class room and I realized that this girl wasn't named Helena. From her pal white skin to her sharp teeth, and black crown in her red and yellow hair. This 'girl' was no 'Helena'.

She waved at me and said, "Hey Marco." With a smile on her face. I stood and crossed my arms and said, "Well dame, if it isn't miss scissor hand's herself," She put her hand in front of her mouth as she giggled I continued "What earns me the privilege of meeting miss bitch in such a peaceful place?" The students all gasped when they heard me use language that they never thought they hear from 'Mister Safe' "Marco you dog you remember me. It's so sweet coming from an asshole such as yourself." She said with a scowl as she called me an asshole.

The teacher was upalled by our language. I let out a hearty bout of laughter and she joined in after a moment. I stepped to the side of my desk and she ran and hugged me. I put my arms around her and sighed as I closed my eyes. "I missed you." She laughed and let go of me. "Ok now were I sit?" She asked me.

The teacher spoke up and said, "For now you will sit next to Janna." She pouted "But I wanted to sit next to Marco." The teacher then said, "Don't worry you can sit next to him all you want in detention after school for disrupting class." The class was shocked that Marco the schools resident 'Safe Kid' got sent to detention for disrupting class.

"She you at lunch 'Helena'." I said putting emphasis on her name. "Ok 'safe kid'." I grinned and sat down. She then sat next to Janna and looked at the teacher and staid quiet. I then got a note passed to me from the guy behind me. I unfolded it and read tried to read it ,but I couldn't read english or Spanish so I folded it back up and put it in my pocket determined to ask Janna to read it to my at lunch.

After the first classes ended we went to lunch. I sat down at an empty table and Janna and star sat next to me. "Who was that?" Asked Star impatiently I grinned "Jealous are we?" I asked she blushed a little and said, "No of course not just curious is all." I chuckled, "Well in that case she is just an old friend."

"Oh before I forget," I started as I pulled the peace of paper from my pocket and handed it to Janna. "Could you read this for me I can't figure out what it says." Janna looked at it and read it and said, "Marco this is plain English it's from your girlfriend Jackie asking who that girl at class was." I heard my forehead as said, "Fuck I can't believe I forgot about that." I sighed and looked at the girls and said, "Excuse me i'll be right back I gotta find Jackie."

I walked out of the lunch room and ran right into Jackie "Oh good I found you." I said. She looked at me and I noticed that she must have been crying. She then asked, "Who was that in class?" I looked her in the eyes and said just an old friend ok no need to worry I wouldn't dare leave you." She smiled and hugged me as she cried.

"Your the best boyfriend ever Marco I love you."I pulled her in tight and thought to myself 'How the fuck did I forget her?' She stopped crying and liked up at me and smiled and asked, "Do you want to eat lunch with me we got a few minutes left?" I looked at her and said, "Yea, I'll grab my lunch from the table and meet you on the roof top." I kissed her forehead and grabbed my lunch and went up to the roof.

* * *

 **Well what did you think I know its been a long while since I last updated this story ,and I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I don't remember if Marco and Jackie were a thing before he left. I also don't know if I'll make this a long story or not if you want me to continue this leave a comment or pm me. Well then see you all next time. NaXCa**


End file.
